Drake Flame
Drake Flame is a former residence of Cannibar and chosen member of the Time Patrol. He is widely known to be the Alpha Osmosian. Appearance Personality At first, Drake was very insecure and low self-esteem of his own powers and even cried when he used his powers to kill the Black Arrow and heal Gwendolyn. After growing up with Gwendolyn and the Knights, Drake grew to become very adventurous, cocky, loyal and gentle-hearted. When he start traveling across space/time, he displays massive sign of naivete, as he was very confused of the word "dude" and the creation of Powerpuff Girls but he soon grew adapted to the slangs and lingos when he's age 50. Presently, Drake retains his original personality and often finds everything a joke or something not require to be serious about, as hinted when Chronos wants to investigate Darknarok's activity and he told him to take a break, despite he had confronted Darknarok himself prior visiting the Alter Bellwood. He also shown to be a bragger, stating he'll do better job at mentoring Gwen then Bella, who had made so much faults in her mission. However, in reality, he finds Shenron's summoning a blessing because he had been wondering for centuries for his purpose as Alpha Osmosian and gets very annoyed when Frank's team questions him. He also is not interest in famous feats of others. There are times he displays his dark side of his persona, where he becomes very serious, cold-hearted and hellbent to destroy his opponents but retain his good natures as shown when battling Grief. Drake still habor a strong guilt for what he had done to his original home land and used to habor an affection for Scarlett but seeing her warrior side makes him to change his affection to great distaste. History Powers and Abilities Because Drake is an Alpha Osmosian, he has all the powers and abilities each Osmosians have, such as Devin's Absorption powers and Cooper's Technokinesis, thus making him Omni-potent. Drake is godly powerful, able to completely dominated Lord Medlock, injures the Devil, battle toe-to-toe against Frank Malleque in Super Saiyan God (Beast Mode) state and Grief. Drake is semi-immortal, able to retain his youth, have advance healing factor and capable of surviving fatal blows and continue fighting without care. Drake is capable of jumping between dimensions and timelines without need of Chronoporter or Time Passport. Drake displays unique abilities that none of any known Osmosians are capable of doing: *Ability to restore the Life Force of individuals by sharing his own, as seen in Drake's Exile ''when he restored Gwendolyn's life force with his own. *Immunity to mind-control of any kind, as Drake easily resisted Lord Medlock's hypno-gaze and Queen Raven's magic. *Unbeknownst to Drake, his body produce phermone aura that, combined with his youth, cause many females to crazily fall in love with him. *Like Animaniacs, Drake is capable of starting music on cue, as shown in ''Stronger Than You. *Shift reality between dimensions, just as the monsters and Humans does in Under-Verse. Drake displays to have great sense of leadership 'Weaknesses' Drake is not completely immortal as he was seen dying of starvation and Grief was almost placing him into the brink of defeat. Drake himself states that he cannot use his 100% Full Power due of lacking mastery. Drake's youth and phermone is a big disadventage, as it affects his reputations and cause his son, Eragon, doubt his loyalty to his mother. Relationships Gwendolyn Eragon flame Bella-While the two act the same way as a brother and sister get in sibling rivalry, the two generally care for one another deep down and are willing to help each other emotionally, as shown that after Drake saved Bella from herself as Greif he comforted her. Gwen (Universe 15)-Even though they havent met Face to face yet, Gwen feels Drake familiar and trustworthy, while Drake knowing of her accomplishments feels proud and dose hidden ways to help her. Trivias *Drake Flame was from a noble family. Category:Male Category:Time Patrol Members